Miss Bonnie's Tea House
by StudioEden
Summary: In another time and in another place and in another universe, witches have certain specialties and don't appreciate their territory being encroached upon. Their justice is swift and vengeance is a sweet and tasty dish.
1. The Tea Witch

"Unless this is a genuine crisis, I have a shop I need to get ready to open up."

"_It's not a genuine crisis. Yet. But if it isn't handled before long, it will be."_

"Whose crisis?" She scoffed, setting the kettle onto the stove to prepare the water for boiling. "I don't think it's mine. It sounds like it's yours."

That soft, charming laugh resonated from the other line and she couldn't help the small smile forming on her own lips. She was pleased, yet _despised_, that he had that effect on her; that he _knew_ he had that effect on her. Maybe the next time she saw him, she would pour boiling hot water into his lap.

"_Now Miss Bonnie, it's only going to be my problem for the time being. Soon enough it will be yours too."_

Spinning on her heels, she crossed the small space to her large, lacquered cabinet and pulled out two bulbs of the Black Dragon Pearls. Propping the phone against her cheek, she placed the two bulbs into a clear pitcher just as the kettle whistled with life. She clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth, amused by his statement.

"_Tsk_, I run a tea house, Mister Parker, or have you forgotten?" Peering out the window, she smiled at the soft glow of morning sunlight spilling in from the clouds. "Your business is the one they're gunning after."

Slowly, she poured the boiling water into the pitcher - the steam rising instantly as it splashed across the surface of the bulbs inside. The aroma began to permeate the air, creating a sense of calm and wonder. Bonnie would never tire of her work. It was in her blood, after all.

"_I wonder how true that statement is going to be, Miss Bonnie,"_ came his soft voice. The bass sent a tiny ripple up her spine and she smiled as the water began to change color in the pitcher. _"You are as dangerous as you are beautiful."_

She scoffed, setting the kettle back onto the stove. "Is that why you've been wagging your tail at me all these years, Mister Parker?"

"_Of course, among other reasons. It's tantalizing, you know, the idea of you surrendering yourself to me."_

At this, she laughed. However, Bonnie's laughter slowly ebbed as she watched the Black Dragon Pearls slowly begin to open. But something was different. She sensed a change in the tea - feel the vibration in the air as the magic hummed with a menacing aura. The bulbs wriggled and changed as tiny, hairy limbs and barbs began to spring out from what were her lovely Dragon Pearls.

They changed into grasshoppers!

Bonnie screamed, her hand shooting out to grab the handle but she had to stop herself. If she smashed the pitcher, the grasshoppers would come straight for her. Most people believed they were filthy insects, to which they were not wrong. But to a witch, specifically a tea witch such as herself, they were menacing. They symbolized the end of everything - a plague.

It was a declaration of war.

Her chest rose and fell in anger as she continued to watch the grasshoppers boil to death, their disgusting little limbs scraping along the pitcher's glass surface. Even amidst her rising anger, she could hear their vile little screams in her mind and it only served to fuel her rage.

When they finally suffered their cruel fate, Bonnie picked up the pitcher and stormed out the backdoor of the tea house. She threw everything in the trash, letting out another yell of outrage. The soft scuffle of shoes on pavement brought her out of her thoughts and it was only then that she realized she was still on the phone.

"_So, how about it, Miss Bonnie?"_

Turning her head slowly, she saw Malachai Parker on the other side of the fence of her herb garden. He was still wearing his chef's apron, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. The veins on his arm flexed slightly as he continued holding the phone to his cheek. That unfairly charming smile of his was painted across his face - the soft dusting of stubble around his lips and chin only accentuating it.

Bonnie frowned.

"_Are you ready to give yourself over to me?"_

A dark smirk played at the corners of her mouth.

"No," she replied softly into the receiver, "but I'd be happy to unleash an all out attack with you instead."

* * *

Bonnie chose to close shop for the afternoon. There was no way to tell if every tea in her shop was tainted and she wouldn't dare take the risk. Not yet. Not until she was able to properly clean the entire shop, which would take hours. Or she could summon fairies. But who wanted to do that, really? That was just asking for unnecessary trouble.

There was her own personal collection she was able to pull from. The Jade Mint Oolong had calming effects and she needed the calm to appease her rage. Malachai sat at the breakfast nook in her kitchen as she began preparing the tea. It was a methodical process and she didn't care that he was privy to how she moved around in her own kitchen.

Taking the small cast iron pot off the shelf, she opened the top to confirm that it was the one she used to brew the Chamomile Blossom. Each tea had its own cast iron pot since one never actually washed the pot. Rinsing was a must, but never washing. Because, over time, the pot would take on the flavor of the tea itself, enhancing the flavor each time a particular blend was brewed and steeped inside.

Once finished, she poured the tea in two cast iron cups and set the piping hot brew in front of Malachai. He fished into the small cooler he'd had with him and she watched him place a small plate with a golden brown cake sitting atop it. It had a slight sheen across the top, indicating that there was some sort of glaze coating the surface - a soft dusting of powdered sugar and sliced strawberries finishing off the look.

She'd known Malachai Parker for years. He was like her in the witch department, but he was also _nothing_ like her. Their magic was different and worked in different ways; triggered by different things and required different sorts of finesse and expertise.

He _also _thought he was hot shit and, truth be told, he was. Even Bonnie could admit it. If she were anything but an intelligent witch brought up in the fine art of tea making, she would have fallen for his bravado - hook, line and sinker. Couple that with his magically enhanced baked goodies and she would have been in serious trouble.

He'd tried many times to sneak a pass at her, both with words and baked goods. Over a cup of Jade Mint Oolong, she almost succumbed. But Bonnie had too much pride to come unglued in front of a fellow witch who took pride in their craft.

That didn't mean she wasn't free to imagine things, however.

Her brow lifted in question as he sliced two pieces of the cake and plated them with dessert dishes that he also seemed to have inside the cooler. Malachai grinned at her as he placed the cake in front of her.

"To go with the tea," he explained while handing her a dessert fork.

Bonnie held the fork but made no move to indulge in the cake. The suspicion must have been clear in her gaze because he laughed suddenly while shaking his head. Her brows furrowed further.

"There's no magic in it, I swear," he said, his hands raised in surrender. "It's just a normal dessert, Miss Bonnie. No need to worry."

"You've tried this before and I almost fell for it," she said, dipping her fork into the cake. She cut her eyes at him in warning. "If something strange happens, you're going to regret it."

He propped his chin in his hand. "As long as you promise to let me die in your arms, then I would face my death happily."

She rolled her eyes, lifting the dessert up to her lips. "You're a strange one. The strangest I've met."

"That means I stand out. I'm all for it."

"Of course you are."

Bonnie slid the fork into her mouth, the cake soft and fluffy with just the right amount of sugar and tartness. It practically melted on the tongue and she couldn't stop the pleasurable sigh that escaped her, even if she'd wanted to. Her eye-line lifted to meet Malachai's and he smiled, leaning further into his hand as he ushered for her to continue. As far as she could tell, there wasn't any magic in the cake. It was just that good.

_Oh, just God damn him…_ she thought bitterly while chewing. She wouldn't say anything. Bonnie wouldn't give him the satisfaction of saying a single word about it.

Instead, she set the fork down and picked up her cup of tea, blowing the steam off that billowed and taking a polite sip.

"So," she said while setting the cup down and meeting his gaze, "do you know who this person is that's trying to sabotage everything I've worked so hard to build in my life?"

Malachai laughed, leaning back as he brought the steaming cup of tea up with him. "You're not the only one whose business is being slammed with this. You shouldn't be so dramatic."

"I can't help it," Bonnie sneered. "I was born this way."

"That's adorable."

"Do you have a plan or not, Malachai?" She set her cup roughly on the saucer, a small wave of guilt hitting her for the tea that managed to spill out onto her fingers.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how much blood you want on your hands."

Something dark danced in his gray-blue eyes and it caused the breath in her lungs to expel momentarily. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen that look in his eyes in the years she'd known him, but there was a warmth in her gut that was irritatingly hard to ignore. Clearing her throat loudly, she raised a brow at him and waited as patiently as she could for him to get on with it.

"Bloodstained hands are irrelevant and of no consequence." She took another forkful of the cake and indulged. "I want whoever tainted my tea out of my territory. For good."

His expression softened and he seemed to have returned to his normal, jovial self - like the Malachai Parker she'd always known. But the dark aura that still surrounded him was unmistakable. If she could, Bonnie would have reached out and touched it - caressed it like it was a lover so long lost and now found.

"Then I believe that this is about to be the start of a _beautiful _friendship, Miss Bonnie Bennett."

* * *

There were others like Bonnie aside from Malachai. Not all of them were witches. Not all of them were people. The world was filled with strange things and those strange things liked to throw their weight around. They liked to sniff around on successful turf and claim it as their own. That was how conflict arose and not all conflict came to a peaceful compromise the way that Bonnie and Malachai had years ago.

They had an agreement. He would stick to baking and she would stick to tea. He had his quota he would maintain and she would do the same. When business was lacking for one or the other, they would do their best to send customers to each other. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement; one that they had successfully born fruit from in the last four years.

Now someone was trying to come into their sandbox and kick them out on their asses.

Her name was Esther Mikaelson.

She just opened up a bakery a few blocks from where Bonnie's Tea House was, as well as Malachai's own bakeshop. Business had been booming, which was odd for a small town like Mystic Falls. Her product was selling like hotcakes, which was the first mistake and it made things obvious what was actually going on. Adding to the mistake that she dared to try and drag Bonnie's Tea House into this, well, she was simply asking for trouble.

Malachai had done a little bit of recon and was able to pass on a decent amount of information on the woman. Many called Esther "The Plague" for businesses run by witches like themselves. She would come into small towns like Mystic Falls and run the locally owned witch businesses into the ground, set her shop up, and reap the benefits. If they were popular elements, she would combine the two.

Word on the vine was Esther had set up a tailor and boutique shop in New Orleans after eradicating the competition over in the Ninth Ward. In Marietta, she ran the local cafè into the dirt after sucking up all the locals by spreading rumors that the ingredients the cafè used weren't authentic. All three shops had been owned by witches and once the shops were secured, she would leave a ward in her place to run things in her stead while continuing the hunt for more businesses to devour in small towns.

A kiss was what Malachai wanted as payment. Bonnie gave him a bag of her best Meng Ding Gan Lu tea as instead. He took it with a laugh, agreeing that they would both meet up later that night to iron out the details of what they would do to handle this little "problem" of theirs.

As she waited for Malachai to arrive at her shop well after closing hours, Bonnie sifted through several old tomes in a trunk at the back. One by one, she lifted various books until one leather bound journal stuck out among the others. The leather was worn and the letters "S.B." were burned across the surface from a branding iron many years ago. Fingers threaded through the leather thong that tied the journal shut and Bonnie couldn't help holding her breath.

Her mother's tea journal had come in handy many times over the years, but it was rare that she ever enlisted the help of this particular journal. Because it belonged to her grandmother. Sheila Bennett had been a witch of many talents. Most of her spells often were helpful in maintaining balance - providing the means needed to relax and rejuvenate those who partook of her tea. Others, the more sinister teas and spells? Well, Bonnie had not touched them for a reason.

Opening up the journal, she flipped toward the middle of the tome and immediately saw the entry she had been looking for.

_July 14th, 1976 – Vietnamese Marble Mountain Black Tea_

_Tea with a very interesting legend. It's said that a dragon laid an egg on Non Nuoc Beach, and after a thousand days and nights it hatched a beautiful woman. The shell, left in five pieces, became the five marble mountains._

_Good for: Cases of import that are otherwise unmanageable._

_WARNING: EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION WITH THIS TEA. When brewed according to proper ritual, this tea is as dangerous to the conjurer as it is to the victim. Use ONLY when ABSOLUTELY necessary!_

Scanning the pages, Bonnie felt a frown begin to form on her lips. She couldn't help but wonder what her Grams would think of her using her tea for this. Would she be disappointed? But, this was an emergency. Bonnie was going up against a woman who was notorious for snuffing people like her out just to take root and exploit the good patrons that depended on Bonnie in the area. Malachai was an unlikely ally, but it wasn't enough. Esther was a formidable opponent and, as such, it was only proper to use the appropriate weapons in one's arsenal.

And this was hers. Vietnamese Marble Mountain Black Tea.

Bonnie set the wooden chest the tea was kept in on the table, her fingers dancing over the heavy lock that shut it away from the world but was still safely maintained. She withdrew the key that hung from around her neck. Her mother and grandmother both kept all of their rare teas in enchanted chests and it wasn't until they both passed on that it was given over to her. It had been years, but this would be the very first time she would actually be opening either chests.

The magic practically shimmered off the edge of it and Bonnie felt her breath coming out in small pants. She was excited. Hell, she was even a little afraid. She knew that this was a sacred moment. The amount of power in either of these chests was still overwhelming and despite being a learned tea witch, Bonnie still had to refer to her predecessors' notes from time to time. She still had a ways to go before she was able to wield their power perfectly.

She hesitated as she set the lock down on the table, stopping herself from throwing open the chest immediately. In that chest, she should have been selecting a tea to _help someone_. Her feelings shouldn't have been this gnarled with outrage and, dare she believe it, hatred. She shouldn't have been opening that chest out of spite.

She shook her head. No. This was justified. Because Bonnie was saving herself.

And if she couldn't help herself, then how did she expect to help anyone else?

* * *

**AN: **_UGH! I am so sorry guys! I should be working on **The** **Gamble**, but here I am, working on other shit. I am a horrible human being. And I'm also a late human being. Forgive me! I promise, I'm going to get back on my other stuff when I get the chance. I had another story bug bite me and once I finish it, I will be getting back on my epics straight away. Just be patient with me! In the meantime, I hope this appeases you all! Rate, review and know that I love you!_


	2. A Dangerous Tea, Indeed

**AN: _TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE/GORE! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! =)_**

* * *

Bonnie sat in the middle of the tea house floor, surrounded by five empty teacups. They were from her finest collection of cast-iron that she owned. Malachai arrived thirty minutes prior to the meeting time they'd agreed upon. He claimed he needed to make use of her kitchen which, initially, had not been something she was inclined to relent to. But she did and he had been busying himself in there since his arrival.

Surprisingly, he'd made no passes at her. Which was fine by her. Bonnie had her own setup process for this particular evening.

It was dusk - the light fading from the outside world and plunging the tea house into darkness. Bonnie could feel her power growing. Something she was taught early on in her life from her grandmother was that magic was always stronger in the dark. It becomes possible to see reality without the handicap of vision.

Bonnie unrolled the clean, muslin - revealing the leaves of the Vietnamese Marble Mountain Black Tea. Taking the fresh bowl of clean water, she thoroughly rinsed the leaves to remove any impurities that may have lingered from being encased in her grandmother's chest after all these years. Once cleaned, she began the first steep - letting them steep for exactly three minutes and thirty-three seconds before dividing the water between the five teacups.

She repeated the process ten more times until eleven steeps filled the cups to the brim - just shy of overflowing.

The uniqueness of this particular tea was that the tip of each leaf was gold in color. Bonnie selected five of the freshest leaves and placed them in each of the five tea cups, the golden tips pointing toward the ceilings.

Then she waited.

Bonnie could sense the shift in the air moments before Malachai entered the room. A thick steam rose from the cups, clouding the room with fog so hot that it burned her skin. The temperature continued to rise and there was a part of Bonnie that wanted to run from her tea house and into the cool night air - into freedom. But she remained seated, noting that Malachai was slowly clambering down onto the floor and rolling up his sleeves.

They both waited in silence.

After what felt like an eternity, the fog finally cleared. Out from the shadows of her family's tea house stepped a woman. Bonnie's breath halted in her lungs and Malachai made a sound beside her. But their attention was poised on the person who was gracing them with their presence.

To call her beautiful would have been a gross understatement. Cruel. Unjustified. She was the very definition of ethereality. Her black hair flowed past her waist, the hue of her skin that of burnt chestnuts and the lilt of her eyes were hypnotic - like liquid gold.

To look at her was to fall in love.

She was so perfect that she ensured destruction. Bonnie didn't know how Malachai felt, but in that moment, the witch felt like she was falling in love - desperately so. The woman stepped into her circle of tea cups and reached out for her. Bonnie knew if she were to reach back and take her hand, she would have known pleasure the likes she'd never seen before.

Malachai reached out for her and Bonnie struck his arm; hard. She didn't need her ally getting his head screwed up. They had a plan to initiate - a goal to achieve. Regardless of her own feelings of want, Bonnie took her eyes off the perfect creature in front of her long enough to issue Malachai a glare. He seemed to come back to himself and she was satisfied with that.

Her green hues lifted to the beauty before her who was still standing picturesque in front of her - awaiting for recognition in a form that was more than just fleeting glances.

"I am your master," Bonnie said, noting the thick lump in her throat, "I am the conjurer."

She nodded, her hair gleaming in the low candlelight as she said, "What is it you command?"

Ah, that control. It seemed to have rekindled itself inside of Bonnie. Reminding her of the endgame she was trying to achieve. She smirked, feeling her power swell around her and bubble across the surface of her skin.

"Esther Mikaelson."

The woman smiled and Bonnie knew that she understood.

At that, she and Malachai both stood up, gazing at her from eye-level, wondering if they would be strong enough for what was to come. Bonnie could feel a hint of bitterness in her voice as she spoke, though she was desperate to conceal it.

"Perfect. Then you will be my Xi Shi."

* * *

The following morning, the woman Bonnie summoned from the ether departed. She wore a set of clothing that once belonged to Bonnie's mother before her death. Although the lovely creature would not reveal her true name, she agreed to let Bonnie choose a name for her. At least for her duration on their plane of existence. Bonnie called her Adelaide.

Bonnie watched her leave with an ache in her heart, knowing that she had captured her desire. It would be absolute torture to witness her completing her mission. The witch prayed that the end result would be worth it.

Malachai lingered behind, cleaning up things in the kitchen and preparing breakfast for her. She hadn't asked him to, but she was grateful - even if she would never voice the gratitude aloud.

He slipped into the chair opposite of her as she sipped her tea, finishing off the toast and eggs he'd given her. She eyed the lemon tart warily, green eyes lifting to meet his slate-blue tones. He smirked against the rim of the coffee mug.

"You've really got to stop trying to figure out if I've bewitched every dessert I put in front of you, Miss Bonnie." He took a polite sip. "It's quite unlady-like."

She smirked. "I've never cared much for being a lady." Taking a sip of her tea, she set it down gently on the saucer before reaching for the small pastry fork.

He chuckled softly, giving her pause just before the tart reached her lips. Bonnie wasn't sure if she enjoyed just how thoroughly amused Malachai seemed to be over this whole situation. Surely he must have felt what she had when Adelaide first arrived. That magnetic presence - the need to drink in everything that she was - infusing it into one's soul.

He would have been a fool _not_ to.

"Fine by me," came his easy reply, "it adds to your charm."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, attempting to smother a laugh behind the rim of the tea cup. Clearing her throat, she shook her head and set the cup down. "What will you do now?"

"Well, I'm sure your little minx is already on the move. I have to set things in motion on my end."

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie finished the last bite of the tart and set the fork down gently on the plate. Malachai rose to his feet, scooping up the discarded plate and empty tea cups. Making his way toward the kitchen sink, he set to washing the dishes as he continued.

"She may have set her sights on your business, Miss Bonnie, but she was gunning for mine first." He set the dishes on the drying rack, a dark shadow casting over his expression. "I have to make sure that anyone else like her doesn't have the opportunity to try and wiggle into our territory."

The Tea Witch laughed, causing Malachai to quip a brow at her curiously. "Have faith, Malachai. When Adelaide is finished with her, the message will be loud and clear."

He shrugged. "I'm not the kind of guy who lets one person handle all the work."

"Suit yourself," came her plain response. "Now, if you're finished, I've got a shop to open up."

Malachai wiped his hands clean, catching Bonnie by the wrist as she made to move to the other side of him. He quickly pressed his lips to her temple, causing her brows to raise slightly. His easy smile was a little off-putting, but she didn't feel disgusted with the gesture. In fact, it caused tiny flutters to escape inside the pit of her stomach.

Releasing her, she watched him head toward the rear entrance of her kitchen. Malachai paused, giving her a knowing wink and smile.

"I'll see you soon, Miss Bonnie."

* * *

Once Bonnie had closed up shop for the evening, she knew that Adelaide had arrived at Esther's little establishment. The Tea Witch steeped a cup of Marble Mountain, inhaling the steam and allowing for the visions of her summoned helper's progress to take wing. Even though it pained Bonnie to watch, she couldn't bring herself to look away.

Esther was a beautiful woman, to be fair. She had plump curves and honey-blonde hair. It was clear that she was taken by Adelaide at first sight, just as Bonnie had been. It was impossible to look at her Xi Shi and not love her.

Adelaide made the barest hint of flirtation. It was enough. Esther embraced her and Adelaide allowed herself to be taken to bed.

The week that followed was a nightmare.

Esther and Adelaide spent all their time together. Bonnie's visions told her that much. They lazed around in bed, laughing and sharing intimate glances. They derived countless hours of pleasure from each other's bodies, chasing the ends of bliss with pure sensuality. Adelaide was exactly how Bonnie knew she'd be – sweet and attentive and caring. She showered Esther with love and that foolish woman was a helpless victim to her wiles.

It was a special kind of torment watching the loveliest thing Bonnie had ever summoned seduce another woman. But thanks to both the being she summoned and whatever Malachai was doing behind the scenes, the Bennett Witch was at least satisfied with the immediate results.

Esther let her bakery go to waste. She didn't even bother to take the sweets out of the window, letting them grow moldy for everyone to see. She lost more and more of her will to exist as an independent entity. She was utterly powerless to deny her attraction to Adelaide.

By the end of the week, Esther was exactly as vulnerable as Bonnie needed her to be. She was ready for the grand finale that the Tea Witch had planned - the goal of the entire endeavor. As Esther slept for a few short hours after their lovemaking, Bonnie called Adelaide to reappear before her just as Malachai entered through the back entrance of her tea house.

With the cup of Marble Mountain in her hand, Bonnie gave the deadliest smirk she'd ever entreated anyone to bear witness to. It was time. "Finish it."

The sweetness in Adelaide's smile was a poison anyone would have been happy to drink. She gave a gentle nod, disappearing to complete her work for which she had been summoned. Bonnie sat with her cup of tea, her skin burning from the steam as she watched and waited for the results of Adelaide's attentions.

Malachai appeared from the kitchen and pressed a cold compress to her features, attempting to soothe her skin and Bonnie gave an appreciative glance. Once he was satisfied, he sat next to Bonnie and peered into the steam that was swirling around them both.

The only thing more endearing than Adelaide herself was watching her work.

They both watched, spellbound, as she crawled into her lover's bed - shaking Esther from her slumber. Their enemy smiled drowsily as Adelaide drew her hand back.

She plunged it hard into Esther's rib cage, the forbidden strength of her fingernails scraping at her internal organs. Bonnie could hear the crack of her bones, causing her to clench her jaw as her own grip tightened around the tea cup. She felt Malachai's hand slipping into her own, attempting to calm her, but the witch's heartbeat thundered on with both excitement and exhilaration at seeing the masterful way Adelaide dispatched the witch who _dared_ to cross into their domain.

Esther's eyes went wide as she screamed and Adelaide took that as an opportunity to snap forward and bite at her left eyeball - snagging a chunk of it and drawing it into her mouth. They watched the pus paint her lips and a shudder of pleasure rippled through Bonnie's body.

Esther continued to scream as Adelaide's left hand joined her right, ripping into the baker's torso and shredding her organs to ribbons. The blood coated Adeliade's arms, a stark contrast to her tan skin. She was beautiful naked, but she was magnificent bathed in gore. As she continued to tear apart Esther's body, Bonnie found herself wishing to see her so clothed for the rest of her days.

After a great length of time, the screaming stopped. Esther lay in pieces on the bed, one of her arms torn from its socket and hanging loosely by its shredded muscles; the flesh on her face clawed away; her torso flayed open and internally rearranged.

She was a masterpiece - one that Bonnie had a hand in creating.

Bonnie sat with her tea for what felt like a long time. She was gazing at the scene in her mind's eye, keenly aware of Malachai's warmth that spilled from his hand as he continued to hold hers. She was pulled from her thoughts when he gave a slight squeeze to her hand, causing Bonnie to lift her gaze so that her eyeline met with that of Adelaide's who was now standing before them both.

They each stared at each other for a seemingly endless moment - assessing the other. The look in Adelaide's eyes was triumphant; exultant, even. But it was not satisfied.

The being Bonnie summoned licked her lips and then she asked, "Do you want me?"

There was a part of Bonnie that wanted to scream her assent - to give in to the burning desire to cave into her whims. It made her blood boil.

Again, Malachai squeezed her palm and brought Bonnie out of the ethereal high she was starting to feel taking over her senses.

"No," she said, her tone clipped - seemingly forced.

Adelaide smiled at her one last time – a conspiratorial smile – and gave a casual glance toward Malachai before vanishing like the impossibility that she was.

Malachai cleaned up everything, leaving Bonnie alone to her thoughts.

* * *

At the end of the day, Bonnie wound up getting exactly what she wanted.

Esther's body was found only a few days later and her story became the stuff of urban legends – particularly as her killer was never found. Adelaide, for all intents and purposes, never existed. No DNA, no fingerprints...nothing. As for Bonnie? Well, there was nothing connecting her to Esther in the first place. Malachai, however, had a mild struggle on his hands since he, in a sense, was the only one with a motive, of sorts.

A free close out sale did wonders for those who dared to suspect him. A gesture of good faith. A few days later, Malachai approached her with a somewhat preposterous business proposal. Bonnie, however, had no reason to decline his offer.

Two weeks later, they'd joined hands and melded their shops into one establishment.

Not only was Esther dead, but they had also succeeded in sending a strong message to future competition. This was _their_ territory - their home. Those who intrude upon it would suffer greatly.

Bonnie's tea house was doing better than ever, particularly since she'd decided to partner up with Malachai. He started serving sweets and other delicacies from various cultures that were traditionally eaten with tea. People seemed all-too-happy to continue their patronage at their little shop - noting how well Malachai and she seemed to get along. Business was booming and Bonnie knew she should be pleased.

Sometimes she was.

But there were some nights when she was alone in her quiet little townhouse that memories of Adelaide flash before her eyes. Snapshots of perfection calling out to her - beckoning her. If ever she came close to understanding love, surely it was then - looking at her halo of gore and worshiping the savage light in her eyes. There are some nights when she wondered if it was really worth it - sending Adelaide to her enemy and depriving her of the only love that would ever matter, knowing that it would end in a wretched death.

On those nights, Bonnie would take solace in Malachai's arms - losing herself in the haze of passion that filled her bedroom when she was feeling especially lonely. He had been more than patient and understanding of her plight but found it almost mystifying how she, alone, seemed entranced with Adelaide's womanly wiles. Bonnie didn't believe him, not at first.

After an intense night of "love making", Malachai pulled her against his chest and shrugged when she'd inquired about it.

"Why would I when there's already another who's bewitched me?"

When Bonnie thought about conjuring Adelaide again, giving herself over to that suicidal temptation, it was often Malachai's words that brought her back. Her grandmother had been right after all.

Dangerous tea, indeed.

* * *

**AN: **_And that's a wrap. Just a simple little two part story I wanted to get written for the Bonkai 2019 Anthology! I want to give a special thank you to **makeashadowblr **for helping me to beta this little mini monster! I hope you all enjoyed it! Rate, review and show me some love! I'll see you guys in the next story!_


End file.
